Pain Redefined : oneshot with Pein
by star-struck-imagination
Summary: this has very explicit content ! a very kinky lemon ! i'm warning you ! if you dont like this kind of things dont read ! LEMON AHEAD ! Pein x OCC


Name : Hirihiri Naoka

Age : 23 or 2 years younger then Pain ( and i mean the cute Pain, not the real one :P )

Looks : Long black hair , mismatched eyes – one blue the other one pink . As cute as Konan

History : the last member to a clan that knew the secrets of the nine tailed Bijuu , you were captured by the Akatsuki, but to their surprise , you didnt oppose them , you didnt fight them . Pain took you in his care, keeping an eye on you, not knowing what your plan was. But , you fell for him , hard, cuz he was different from all the other boys/men you encountered, and you couldnt help but feel secure whenever he was with you . So you went to find the last demons !

Lets begin !

The rain drummed on your hat, making you shiver and curse under your breath, making the one that traveled with you loose his patience . You continued to grumble , still moving your slender form , not looking around, knowing that HE will never leave you . You were too precious to the Akatsuki as a secret weapon so he couldnt loose you .

Huffing you straightened your back and formed a few signs , making the one that was with you, jump in front of you and catch your hands. Your eyes glared at him as a blue fire engulfed you guys .

-What the ... he tried to curse and hit you , but you jumped back , showing him the warm cavern that you transported yourself to .

You didnt respond , and turned your gaze to the pouring rain, too sad to even speak with him . You werent like this when he was there, but now ... you just couldnt think of a good excuse to make him 'hear' your feelings . You were so different from him ,even if you too fought for something. You wished you could tell him what was your plan, but then again, when this was all over, he will leave you there, alone and crying, wishing that you were dead. You knew that better then anyone, so you couldnt risk .

Huffing you threw your jacket to the floor , making another sign, as a bleu fire build it's self out of nothing in the middle of the large opening . You slumped down, trying to dry your clothes , as your silent friend , or guardian took a seat on the opposite side . You eyes never met his, your mismatched gaze always on the clothes you had to wear, filling up with tears of sorrow. How come Konan had his heart , and you couldnt ? How come she acted so cold around him, but he still when to her, leaving you heart broken every time.

Sniffing , you tried to push your tears back . You had to be strong. You had to ...

-Why are you fighting with us ? his deep voice made you shiver as you stopped from what you were doing.

-Why should i tell you, when i know that you are going to ditch me after all of these is over ? your grumpy voice all but yelled at him .

But he didnt even finch, as your anger boiled up in your chest. You could barely contain yourself. You wanted to cry , you wanted to go to him and punch the daylights out of him and then just ... kiss those soft lips. Your gaze dropped again, as you shook the thought out of your head .

-Who said that we are going to do that ? Didnt you save us numerous times ? Havent you captured at least three demons by now ? Why would we do that ? he asked nonchalantly , not carrying to look at you or even consider your feelings .

Your heart sank , deep , cut by his words . He ,personally, didnt care for you, you were nobody to him . Or ..thats what you thought .

-You ... but there isnt one single person to want me alive ...So what if i havent hurt you by now ? Isnt my life pain redefined ? you screeched, tears falling from your eyes.

-Pain ...redefined ,neh ? he said, his eyes fixing in your, as your pain vanished.

Something from those eyes calmed you, made you wonder why you yelled at him in the first place, but then your heart sank again.

You didnt answer, as he got up and came closer to you, warming his hands at the fire . You watched as the little droplets of water glimmered in the light ,making him more gorgeous then ever.

You swallowed , feeling dizzy all of a sudden .

-You know ... there is one person that would want you here , One person that would kiss you senseless , but .. would you let that person live after that ? his voice smooth as silk, made you even dizzier.

-I would..If that person was you .. these words escaped your lips before you could do anything. You blushed as your vision blurred , but not before you sow him smirk.

His red hair vanished from it's original position and appeared in front of you , blocking your gaze. His eye were fixed on yours as he pushed you gently to the ground.

-Why ... but your question remained unanswered, as his lips brushed gently over yours.

How could you refuse him or your heart . Even if you couldnt see him perfectly , he was on to of you, still kissing you, but nothing more.

Feeling a bit unease , your fingers brushed gently on his face, as he stopped for a brief second . The he ... started nibbling at your lips as moans escaped your luscious lips. You were so hot now, and didnt even realized when your blouse disappeared, as his hands massaged your breasts . You were panting under him , trying to get more out of these .

-Patience ! he whispered sexily as he removed his clothes one by one, till he remained naked on you.

With your breath caught in your throat, and you feeling dizzier by the minute, you barely sow him. Your lower part was exposed in mere seconds , as his fingers brushed gently on your opened core . You could feel the burn and the pleasure there so you moaned for him.

As his fingers entered you , his mouth licked and kissed your breast , making the 2 twin mounds stand erect under his touch. His smirk of victory was plastid all over his features as he brought you closer to your orgasm .

Arching your back off the ground you nearly screamed his name, coming on his hand. Without feeling him move, something wet and warm touched your heated sex, licking away your pleasure. And damn ! That thing was even better then his fingers. Moaning again, you came for the second time, right in his mouth as he groaned , his teeth brushing on your little bundle of nerves.

Coming from your heights, you realized that he was biting your neck and that you could see him perfectly .

-Maybe it's best that you could see me ..and see what is going to happen to you ! his deep voice made you arch your back again .

Your gaze fell on his dick and you couldnt stop the gasp that escaped your lips. He was huge ! You didnt think that he would fit in you.

Whimpering under him he positioned himself right at your entrance, capturing your lips in a flaming kiss as the fired roared in the background and he pushed inside you at full force ,tearing you apart . But your scream of pain was eaten by his greedy mouth as he stopped were he was, buried deep within your moist , panting and groaning from the aching pleasure .

Tears fell from your eyes as your nails dug in his skin, as he got out slowly and pushed back inside once again. He started off with a very slow pace, letting you accommodate with his cock as he barely breathed .

-Fa-Faster ... you demanded, moaning your request, as he touched something deep inside you that brought stars and pure pleasure to your body.

Catching the idea, and knowing what he just did, Pain darted again and again , drilling in you , as his cock touched those nerves at every thrust .

He was very rough , not stopping as you screamed his name, your orgasm shaking your body, still pushing in and out, making your breasts bob .

Sweat was trickling down his spine as he got closer to finish . His member pulsated again in you as your womb squeezed him , bringing him to his end. He moaned your name, closing his eyes, focusing on the pure pleasure . His white seed filled you , hot and alluring , as you kissed him , your tongs battling for dominance .

He didnt get out, slumping on you, resting his head between your boobs, licking them from time to time.

-So ... What are we going to do with this little problem ? he asked you , not bothering to explain.

But you understood him . You sighted and thought about your little...act , blushing madly.

-Leaving you is not an option ..he added, as an after thought , moving his head slightly to look in your eyes.

-Then ? you barely whispered, purring .

-Well.... We can always continue and become a couple ... but if .. but his words were stopped by your lips as you kissed him , happy that he wanted to be with you.

-If you really want me ...Yes ! but we will do this again after we will catch that Bijuu ! you said, feeling the slight pain when he moved .

Smirking he laid his head back on your chest and sighted content ,feeling happy. But he wasnt the only one ! And just then you decided to tell him the truth ! Giggling you closed your eyes , falling asleep .


End file.
